


HoneyMoon

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Corny, Honeymoon, M/M, Short & Sweet, an au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 5: Space





	HoneyMoon

**Author's Note:**

> A Sky Full of Stars – Coldplay

Kyoya hasn't yet adjusted to the noise pollution of the shuttle ship. While the honeymoon had been a human tradition for millennia (he didn't care enough to bother looking up an exact date or length of time), the destination had been entirely Tamaki's idea. Spending their honeymoon on a literal moon.  
He'd even gone out of his way to pick one they both hadn't visited before. Though that also meant they were in for a long trip.

Kyoya had been holed up in their suite since they'd boarded. Best one on the ship as it offered an additional room: An observation deck. Other than the hum of the engine, ever present, it was quiet here. Kyoya enjoyed the view and slipped some work in under Tamaki's nose while he was out ordering them dinner.

Watching the smooth shifting of the stars in the wide sky, Kyoya remembers being bombarded with questions after their engagement. How someone like himself could want to spend his life with someone like Tamaki. It was strange enough when they'd just been friends and when they'd just been dating. Didn't Kyoya care about finding someone a little more responsible?  
It was a shame that people sometimes assumed he was so black and white. But their opinions were hardly that important.

When he heard Tamaki returning, he turned back from the stars to see him. Just having Kyoya look at him makes Tamaki grin sweetly. Striding into the room with barely contained enthusiasm. Kyoya didn't know what he could be waiting for, but he very much looked forward to finding out.

"Enjoying the view?"

"More so now that it's back." Tamaki was a far greater muse than even peaceful and silent stars. Lovely, breathtaking, inexplicably inspiring.


End file.
